Poof and Anti-Sparky’s love relationship
by Superlolema
Summary: This is about two different type of genders and Fairies that will come and meet and find love with each other.


Poof was taking a walk by herself at the park while everyone else was busy. Wanda had to take Cosmo to the dentist,Timmy was playing with Sparky. She stop walking for a second then she randomly thought about Anti-Sparky(Sparky's counterpart) being naked in bed with her. She snapped from reality and she blushed after thinking about the sexual thing about Anti-Sparky. She look up at the sky which was getting darker, the sun was going down and the moon was going up. Poof was going to go back to Timmy house, but suddenly she heard her name called. She turned back, but no one was there so she looked around and saw a blue dog, not so far from her. The blue dog known as Anti-Sparky came floating towards the small female baby. She was suprised that after she thought about him, he came and said. "Hello little Fairy, I'm looking for my counterpart (Sparky), have you seen him". "Uhhh no, he's with Timmy right now",She said nervously and feeling intense. "Really, oh well then I guess it's time to do the second thing on my bucket list",He said Passionately. He was starting to get closer to the female baby. Poof was starting to feeling something weird inside her, something that she never felt before (Horny). The Anti-Fairy dog was face to face with the fairy baby. Poof was staring into Anti-Sparky's amazing red eyes while Anti-Sparky looked into the fairy baby's beautiful purple eyes. The Anti-fairy Dog went put his hand on Poof's cheek, she blushed really hard that she didn't know what to do. Anti-Sparky went and kiss Poof on the lips, at first, it was awkward but then it turn into a beautiful passionate kiss. Anti-Sparky pulled back and said, "How was that Poof". "It was amazing, I've never kissed any Anti-Fairy before",The purple baby fairy said happily. " Let's change it up a notch shall we". He took off Poof's clothes and looked at the attractive fairy. "You like me with just my body",She said Flirting. Anti-Sparky felt his Cock starting to grow and get hard as he kept staring at the naked female fairy. Poof suddenly tackles Anti-Sparky and goes on him as he looked up and see her on top of him. She looks back at his crotch and tried to push herself slowly into him, when the anti-fairy dog's Dick was going into Poof, it was starting to hurt her. "Owwwww A-Anti-Sparky it hurts",She cried. "It's ok Poof don't worry I will thrust a little slow alright",He said. So he thrusted a little bit slow into her, a few tears came down from her face. Anti-Sparky has a very hard and big cock so it was going to hurt her a few minutes. He pushed his edge of his dick into her pussy, when his cock was half way into poof the pain started to faded away. His meaty penis thrusted into Poof's Pussy until His whole dick was in her. They stay like that for a few moments, then he slid his hard cock out of her and thrusted into her with a little more speed. Now he started to pick up the pace a little bit fucking his lover having her insides being fucked by a meaty dick. Then he stop for a moment and ask, "Hey do you want to thrust your pussy on to my erection". "Yeah",She said. Then they continued where they left off, She kept pushing herself into him. "Oh Oh I-I-It feels so good please make me cum",She moaned. She kept thrust her pussy on to his erection, She pushed Anti-Sparky dick deeper inside of her. "Oh It's so hard please don't stop",She Cried out moaning. Poof on top of Anti-Sparky moaning for pleasure that she wanted and was getting. As Anti-Sparky was on his back, on the ground fucking a female that he never thought of. "Yes ,give me babies",She moaned. She grunted as she felt Anti-Sparky cock pushing up against her pussy , slowly stretching her hole around his thick shaft. The Anti-Fairy dog forced his Meaty cock inside her pussy. Anti-Sparky slowly picked up the pace fucking his bitch faster and harder . She cried,Gasp,and moan from the pleasure she was getting from her lover. Anti-Sparky was at the ground and Poof was on top Of him, Anti-Sparky wrapped around his arms around poof's ass making her having a grip and causing her to moan. "Oh, oh, I, I, I Oh my God please don't I'm getting closer",The Fairy moaned. As The female now started to push herself in and out on the anti-fairy's erection. She kept thrust herself wildly on to anti-sparky's dick, even her lover was moaning as well. "Wow I'm close Poof, let me take it from here",He moaned. So they switched parts and now Anti-Sparky was on top of Poof. He pushed his cock inside Poof's Pussy ruthlessly. He started to fuck his bitch with more speed and More harder, which is making her moan even more. She feeling her organism, inside of her being sore from being fucked. "Oh Oh I'm CUMMING",she moaned as she was cumming like crazy. Anti-Sparky Cummed in poof's pussy filling up her vagina which ends both of their virginity forever. "OHHHHHH IT FEELS SO GOOD", She softly moaned. "Was that good filling up your pussy with my cum", He said victoriously. Poof's vagina was covered up and dripping on the ground by anti-sparky's warm cum. "I love you anti-sparky, you didn't only give me good luck but also a love luck",Poof said. "I wonder what do the babies looks like", He said in a questionable way. They both look at poof's belly and saw her belly became big and round as a ball. Then she gave a passionate kiss on the anti-fairy dog's lips, as they both moaned when they fought for dominance on the tongues and saliva going into each other mouths.


End file.
